videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:92.40.249.182
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mirai Moon (talk) 16:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) kill him - MIRAI MOON - 18:58, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I overlaid semi-transparent black renders onto her, so it took some of her colours away. I see them as yellow though, probably because I edited it and can see through some of the overlays. - MIRAI MOON - 23:17, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Clementine x Jacks otp I feel like it came out of nowhere considering the rest of the plot but at the same time I don't think that so idk. You're a pretty good writer though. I like your style. - MIRAI MOON - 23:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) sure. I like it. Also, what was the reason you can't create an account? If you just can't access the sign up form or something, . I just don't like how you keep switching IP addresses and, therefore, contributions and talk pages. It gets kinda confusing. - MIRAI MOON - 00:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) if you are trying to sign in, you need to first . If you're trying to create an account, try using a different name, maybe the one you're trying to use has already been taken? I could make you an account if you want, and you could change the password after you sign in. And for Jacks and Clementine, you should continue the shipping. - MIRAI MOON - 00:26, May 3, 2015 (UTC) of course I'll help you make an account :D. Just give me a username and password. Message me here so other people don't find out your password and stuffs. - MIRAI MOON - 00:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) And we gonna let it burn~ I like it, although I do agree it came a little out of nowhere. Perhaps you could add a little bit before it, and sort of build it up a bit. But anyways, I really like it, and I look forward to more :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't call it funny but it was entertaining. XD - MIRAI MOON - 09:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) done - MIRAI MOON - 11:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) nah man, that'd be stealing someone else's work. You should be the one to do that, not me. - MIRAI MOON - 12:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) right, if you gave me permission to it'd be "borrowing", right? Nah. Like I said, you should publish your work, not someone else. - MIRAI MOON - 13:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I want to say that you should just have a running gag where every time the two are about to kiss someone interrupts them, but at the same time, it feels like they should kiss while they're on the stealth chopper at the end. idk - MIRAI MOON - 13:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Treyarch's. If you include it in all of them, then it just gets overwhelming. - MIRAI MOON - 14:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) just do what you think is best - MIRAI MOON - 15:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) seems nice - MIRAI MOON - 15:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It's just a quote of the song I was listening to when I posted that ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) it's pretty good - MIRAI MOON - 18:13, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I actually liked the death a little more but both are done quite well. - MIRAI MOON - 18:25, May 3, 2015 (UTC) done - MIRAI MOON - 18:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) well except for that slightly brighter spot on Clementine's arm thanks! :D - MIRAI MOON - 18:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I thought the ending was powerful and it's really well written! Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I liked it all tbh :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) done - MIRAI MOON - 16:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I think it's quite powerful, I really like how you're developing the series like this :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC)